


Pride and Prejucide

by Fiktionaalinen



Series: Marvel [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Hurt Bruce, Hurt Tony, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Science Bros, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiktionaalinen/pseuds/Fiktionaalinen
Summary: Tony saw Bruce reading an old romance and what happens after that.





	Pride and Prejucide

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ylpeys ja Ennakkoluulo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288101) by [Fiktionaalinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiktionaalinen/pseuds/Fiktionaalinen). 



> I am so sorry for all the mistakes. English isn't my first language but enjoy! And btw this is my first story I have ever translated in English. The original one is called Ylpeys and Ennakkoluulo and it is in finnish.

The Avengers’ WhatsApp group: Thor, Loki, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Tony, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Tony, Bruce, Pietro.

Thor: Loki has improved his habit. We must give him another chance.

Steve: He destroyed half of New York. There’s no chance we are giving him another chance. 

Thor: Then why Banner is here or Wanda, Pietro or Bucky? I don’t understand you, Brother Steve.

Tony: …

Tony: I’m okay with it but only one chance.

Clint: Absolutely no.

Natasha: Clint…

Clint: Definitely not with the scepter because I’m not thinking warm at this moment about him.

Thor: Maximoffs, Barnes and Banner you can decide because we have given you another chance.

Pietro: I am okay with it if he doesn’t touch Wanda…

Bucky: Who is Loki?

Wanda: I’m not going to let him, Pietro. No worries. He can come.

Tony: Loki is Thor’s brother who attacked with Chitauri army to New York and destroyed the streets of Manhattan.

Bucky: I’m not so sure.

Steve: Bruce?

Bruce: I think he can come but Hulk doesn’t really like him.

Tony: If he is so stupid that he annoys you that much that you turn into Hulk it is his own stupidity.

Bruce: :)

Thor added person: Loki

Thor: Hello, Brother Loki.

Loki: I’m not your brother.

Tony: Such a great start.

Loki: Is this chat only to real stuff or also to chilly chatting.

Vision: I think that to chilly chatting but nobody has told me.

Clint: From one thing to another, what are you guys shipping or who?

Bucky: What even is shipping?

Clint: It means that you think that two guys belong to each other in a romantic way.

Wanda: I already know everyone’s feelings and I don’t want to reveal everything.

Tony: Tell me! I want to know who likes about whom.

Natasha: This is childish.

Bruce: Yes it is.

Tony: Oh… Nat has a crush on someone.

Natasha: Who said so?

Tony: I did.

Wanda: If you want to, Stark, I can reveal your feelings towards one person.

Tony: DON’T YOU DARE TO TELL OR I’LL SMASH YOUR EVERY BONE INTO POWDER.

Pietro: Before you could even think about that you would be pretty dead.

Wanda: I’m not telling.

Clint: Please tell your doubts.

Natasha: Okay if I have to say then maybe Wanda and Vision and umm… Tony and Bruce…

Steve: What? Two men? I don’t understand.

Tony: This isn’t the 40s. Same sex couples are as normal as straight couples.

Steve: It is…

Bucky: Weird.

Clint: Go on.

Steve: Wanda and Vision and Natasha and Clint.

Pietro: Natasha and Clint and Steve and Bucky.

Steve: What?!

Clint: Vision and Wanda are definitely my otp and of course Science Bros.

Tony: Otp?

Clint: It means: one true pairing.

Loki: I don’t know you well enough to say anything.

Steve: Great.

Bucky: I’m not shipping anyone.

Thor: Wanda and Vision but I don’t understand shipping Science Bros. Why?

Clint: They would just be great with each other now that Pepper is history and dating someone else.

Vision: I don’t bother to say anything.

Tony: Where did Bruce go?

Wanda: He left his phone here and went to his room.

Tony: Ok.

Wanda: And I understand him perfectly.

Steve: ?

Steve: What do you mean?

Wanda: Isn’t that clear?

Steve: We can’t read people’s minds like you can.

Wanda: It is quite clear anyway.

Loki: It really is.

Steve: What have I missed?

Pietro: You are clearly not the only one, who has missed something.

Thor: But, my brother, what do we not notice.

Loki: Well simply you notice nothing about him. I don’t read his thoughts’ like Maximoff but I can tell with only seeing him that the subject is not pleased to him. I just can guess the reason.

Clint: Because Science Boyfriends is real?

Tony: …

Tony: I'm going to go now.

Wanda: Tony! It’s not like you thought a minute ago.

Bucky: What is not?

Wanda: It’s not your business.

Thor: I think we should change the subject.

Pietro: Perfect.

###

The Avengers’ group chat.

Bruce: …

Tony: …?

Bruce: Nothing.

Tony: Should we go to do some science?

Bruce: Definitely.

Steve: I don’t get that. First they're told that they would make a great couple, but they just skip that and go to do science together.

Pietro: They are best friends of course they can do that. Right now probably they're a. kissing or b. laughing at us.

Vision: They aren’t doing either.

Natasha: Could you guys just leave them alone already. Let’s talk about something else than your stupid kissing thing and what are they thinking about it. Just, why them? Why don’t you think about what I and Clint are to each other?

Clint: Because everyone knows it.

Thor: We do?

Pietro: Yes, we do.

Bucky: Well I know.

Pietro: There you see.

Loki: Deep breaths.

###

Messages between Wanda and Tony

Wanda: You should tell your feelings to Bruce.

Tony: There is not a chance. Think about all the consequences. It would ruin our whole friendship.

Wanda: Not necessarily.

Tony: “Don’t fall in love with your best friend” and that’s what I did. I fell in love with my BEST friend. I don’t want to run our friendship.

Wanda: You must dare to do it.

Tony: That is not going to happen. I have flirted with Bruce a lit bit, but he never answers to it with flirting with me. He doesn’t like me in that way. Or you know that. Could you just tell me?

Wanda: You have to dare to do it if you really love Bruce like you do.

Tony: Yes… I love Bruce too much to tell him. I’m happy with what I already have, and I was even before the whole shipping thing what made no sense.

Tony: Why did Bruce go anyway? I didn’t understand.

Wanda: The subject haunted him, his love life.

Tony: But why?

Wanda: Ask him.

Tony: No.

Wanda: Then settle with it that you'll never know.

Tony: Okay then.

###

In the Avengers’ WhatsApp group

Pietro: Now I come up with idea what we could do. Let’s ask stupid questions from each other and then answer them.

Clint: Yeah, that’s a great idea. We should really do it.

Natasha: So now we are three year old kids or something?

Loki: Definitely.

Loki: I’m okay with it.

Thor: What?!

Thor: Did my brother just agreed with something like that.

Loki: I'm still not your brother.

Natasha: I counted on that that even he would disagree.

Bucky: Okay.

Steve: If we don’t come up with anything else to do.

Clint: Steve can start asking the questions.

Steve: Why me?

Clint: Because I say so.

Steve: …

Bucky: Just start already.

Steve: Well um, would you rather be a man or a woman.

Bucky: A man

Clint: A woman

Natasha: A man

Thor: A man

Loki: A man

Steve: A man

Pietro: A man

Wanda: A woman. Okay, now it’s Clint’s turn to ask question.

Clint: Okay then. What is your favorite sex position?

Steve: CLINT!

Clint: Okay just kidding.

Clint: Which Avengers would you prefer to fuck with?

Loki: BARTON!

Clint: Okay chill, bro. What is your favorite Disney princess?

Loki: What even is Disney?

Clint: Oh yeah. I forgot that Bucky, Steve or Thor or Loki don’t know any of them… well maybe Steve and Bucky know Snow White because that is so old. 

Steve: HEY!

Clint: But we are definitely going to do a Disney marathon at some point. 

Clint: Let’s do something else. I can’t come up with any other questions. Let’s talk about something else.

Tony: I’m going to go to the laboratory to do some science with Bruce if Bruce is there.

###

Tony went to the laboratory and thought about the messages Wanda sent to him and thought about flirting with Bruce or maybe even tease him a little bit.  
Bruce read a book on one of the laboratory’s couches when Tony got there. Bruce didn’t even look up to Tony when Tony arrived.

“What are you reading?” Tony asked from Bruce and walked to the couch. He tried to look at the name of the book that Bruce was reading but Bruce hid the cover of the book.  
“Nothing”, Bruce said immediately and closed the book pressing the cover against his feet. Then he turned his gaze to Tony.

Tony noticed the blush on Bruce’s cheeks and decided to tease him a little. It couldn’t be that bad anyway. Tony sat next to Bruce. “Just tell me, please.”

Tony moved little closer to Bruce than would be comfortable to Bruce. “Pride and Prejudice”, Bruce said blushing even more and turning his face from Tony.

“What kind of book is that?” Tony asked even though he knew exactly what kind of book it was.

“Umm… it’s old detective story”, Bruce said lying.

Pride and Prejudice was really old indeed but it wasn’t a detective story. It was a love story from Jane Austen. “No, it’s not. It’s a love story”, Tony smiled. “You look cute when you blush like that.”

Bruce blushed even more. “To- Tony what are you trying to do?” Bruce said looking at the floor.

“Nothing… nothing”, Tony convinced moving so close to Bruce that they almost touched each other. He turned his gaze to Bruce when he looked down at embarrassment. Then Tony turned away and reached past Bruce touching him.

“What… What are you doing?” Bruce asked with embarrassment. He wanted to run from the situation but Tony blocked the possibility with his body, so he content to look at the ground.

“Just… doing stuff”, Tony said even though he was definitely not doing anything else than teasing Bruce. He almost breathes to Bruce’s ear. Then he turned and his lips touched to the other man’s ear on purpose.

“Did I get you in a shock?” Tony asked and backed off from Bruce.

“Absolutely”, Bruce answered to him.

“That’s very good because I was going to do that”, Tony smiled. Bruce looked at him. His face was really red. “You look really good when you blush. Cute”, He repeated. He wasn’t lying. The man was really hot.

Bruce covered his face right away with his hands and turned his face down. “What are you trying”, Bruce asked trying to say the words which was for some reason really hard to him right now.

“Bruce, let me see your face”, Tony asked from Bruce, but he didn’t answer at all. That was why Tony put his on Bruce’s and moved them away from man’s face. Bruce looked straightly at Tony extremely blushed. He didn’t like the situation at all but Tony loved it.

Then the door open and Clint walked in.

All Clint saw was them holding hands very closely to each other and the blush on Bruce’s face, not so strongly that it actually was, but he still saw it.

“Thanks for the tip that you were going to be here, Tony”, Clint said. Bruce was no even more red if that was even possible. Tony had embarrassed him and now Clint saw them like that and him so embarrassed and all.

That may have been the worse way that the moment could have ended. Bruce got up looking down and trying really hard to start not to cry. Why was he so weak?

Tony walked to Clint and punched him powerfully to his face and Clint almost fell down but didn’t bother to hit him back because he knew he deserved the bleeding nose because he got into the room and the comment and of course about the whole Science Boyfriends thing. But he figured one thing out.

“You love Bruce.”

“Yeah maybe, but if you tell anyone even to a one person about it I will definitely kill you especially you don’t tell to Bruce. And don’t question the last thing or tell anyone else. Understand”, Tony told to Clint very clearly.

“I won’t”, Clint answered and nodded. Of course, he didn’t tell. Even though he shipped the two men and everyone knew it, he couldn’t do something that mean to Bruce or Tony. He would never tell anyone about it.

The situation was odd. They were holding hands and were so close, what were romantic gestures, but Bruce were really red and embarrassment even before he noticed Clint.  
Clint’s arriving to the place, spoke that the teasing wasn’t very romantic.

Tony walked away from the laboratory and went to Bruce’s room. He thought that Bruce were there.

Tony knocked on the door. “Bruce? Are you there?” He asked and then opened the door. Soon he noticed that Bruce weren’t there.  
“Friday? Where is Bruce?” Tony asked from Friday.

“Doctor Banner asked me not to tell you’re his location”, Friday tell him immediately but very politely.  
“Where is Bruce Banner?” Tony repeated the question.

“I don’t have a permission to tell his location because Dr. Banner has as equal rights as you do”, Friday answered politely. Tony was mad at Friday, himself and Clint but not to Bruce at all.

“F… I need to get to Bruce. He doesn’t feel well and I think that I might be able to help him. You have rights to made decisions by yourself sometimes if you feel that it is emergency or something. You should know and remember that”, reminded Tony.

“Alright. Dr. Banner is in the laboratory floor’s restroom.”

Tony opened the restroom’s door where Bruce was. The door was of course locked but Tony could pick a lock even before when he got there with Friday’s help.  
“Go away.”

Tony saw Bruce sitting in a corner. His legs were against his chest and his hands tied up in his legs. Bruce had turned his gaze to Tony and Tony noticed his red eyes and tears in his face. Bruce looked quickly down.

Something in Tony’s heart broke at that moment. Tony couldn’t say anything even if he tried to, but he couldn’t leave away from Bruce.¨  
“Please just go away.”

Tony stepped little bit closer to Bruce, and then he went to sit right next to Bruce. “I won’t.”

“Why? Why not?” Bruce showed his tears and didn’t hold them back anymore. “Did you come to here just to embarrass me again? Is Natasha going to come from that door soon?” He added.

Tony put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, but he pushed it away. “Bruce. I… I”, Bruce shook his head. “I am extremely sorry. I shouldn’t have teased you. And when Clint came in… Sorry. I was stupid. I just… Bruce I don’t know what I’m supposed to do”, Tony tried to comfort and tried to stop Bruce from crying.

“I just don’t want Clint to imagine something and the whole Science bros thing and everything”, Bruce got the words out of his mouth but it was very arduous to him. He didn’t really cry anymore.

“Yeah, I totally understand you, but I can say to him that there is nothing between us”, Tony said. He was really hurt but didn’t want to say it. There was something but it was unrequited.

“Yeah”, Bruce said and wiped the last tears from his face.

“Will you forgive me?” Tony asked unsure. He thought that Bruce would. He was afraid that things between them wouldn’t get back to normal because Bruce was so upset.

“Of course.”

###

In the WhatsApp group

Clint: Guess what.

Steve: What?

Clint: I saw…

Tony: !

Clint: Wanda and Vision kissing.

Tony: What?!

Wanda: Ehem…

Wanda: Keeping to secrets at the same time is impossible to you, Clint isn’t it.

Clint: Yep.

Bucky: What is the other one?

Wanda: That’s a secret.

###

In the same day Tony was sitting in his room and just watching at yard. The door was knocked and Wanda stepped in.

“With sorting out the thing I didn’t mean to embarrass a person who can’t stand it at all”, Wanda said and sat down on Tony’s bed. Tony turned to look at her.

“I wouldn’t believe that strong reactions and that Clint would arrive. What does Bruce think now? I really blew it up, didn’t I?” Tony answered to him.

“Pretty much. He is happy and keeps you as his friend but I wanted to check you up that you are alright”, Wanda said. She had her hair on a bun.

“I'm okay. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay great. I'm going to go now. I won’t be here for the next week so you don’t get answers to your questions if you don’t want to send a message. Bye. See you next week”, Wanda said.

“Bye. See you”, Tony said and tried to smile little bit, but it was really hard for him.

###

It was almost third am, when Bruce left the laboratory and decided to check their private club if anyone was there. There was only Tony who was clearly drunk already, but still kept drinking vodka straight from a bottle. He had clearly drunk enough already. 

Bruce walked over to Tony and took the bottle from his hand. “No more drinking for tonight”, Bruce said strictly and kept thinking that why did Tony drunk tonight because he hadn’t drunk since Pepper left.

“Ah, Bruce. I’m not in very bad shape. I could drink still more”, Tony said and tried to get the bottle from Bruce, but Bruce didn’t give it to him.

“You probably aren’t going to remember any of this in the morning because you are so drunk. Let’s agree that you can ask me anything and I will answer you a hundred percent honestly if you aren’t going to drink more tonight”, Bruce asked. He thought that Tony couldn’t come up with anything that would be hard to answer to Tony.

Then Bruce realized what kind of human Tony were when he was drunk. He didn’t ask stupid questions. He asked questions he were really interested into knowing.

“Well okay then”, Tony said and tried to get up, but it was difficult for him. “Are you in love?” Tony asked and Bruce was amazed. Why did he ask something like that?

“No. Why?”

“Because I think I am but I'm not sure if it’s love or not. If you could have told me, what it feels like.” What the hell was Tony saying? It sounded like he wasn’t drunk but Bruce was sure that he was. Tony had been drinking when he came.

“Let’s talk about this in the morning.”

###

Bruce couldn’t sleep at all because the fact that Tony could maybe remember any of this was creeping him out.

###  
“I strongly believe that you are in love”, Tony said when both of them were reading a book in the Avengers-tower’s library. Now Bruce had moved to reading Jane Austen’s other book. This time he was not covering the name of the book. Maybe it was good that he had embarrassed him after all. Bruce was listening to music at the same time as he read the book.

“What?”

“You are reading romance. When was the last time you read them? Maybe never and you listen to love songs at the same time. They are very different from the songs and books what you have listened and read before”, Tony explained and Bruce thought that why Tony kept talking about his love life, even though when he hadn’t answered on Tony’s question when he was drunk.

Bruce closed the book because he knew that Tony wouldn’t let him continue before he had answered him. “Yeah maybe, maybe not. You asked that was I in love few days ago when you were drunk, so I could tell you how it feels but for real I don’t know even by myself.”

“Oh. So we are in the same situation.”

“Yeah”, Bruce would have wanted to ask from Tony that who was Tony in love with, but he didn’t want to know really or answer the question, so he decided not to ask anything about it from him.

“Are you going to do something for it?” Tony asked looking at Bruce. Bruce smiled sadly.

“No! Of course not! Think about me. Who would even want to be with me? I’m a monster. I have killed so many people and I could kill my partner anytime”; Bruce said sadly. How could Tony even think that Bruce could ever date someone?

Tony noticed that Bruce didn’t say her. He said his partner. He thought about it. Maybe Bruce was gay. Oh god, he hoped so much that, that would be true, but he didn’t believe it. It was probably just accident.

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is. Even the mighty Captain America is still afraid of pissing me of, and he is super soldier after all.”

“He’s a dick.”

###

Clint and Bruce were on a living room and everyone else where coming there. “It’s a movie night”, Tony yelled at everyone and jumps in the couch between Clint and Bruce.  
The couch was the best spot to watch television, so of course Tony wanted to be there. Bruce moved to the edge of the couch and Tony pushed Clint away with his legs so Tony could lay on there and Bruce would still have much room for himself.

Others sat down as well, and they started to pick the movies. Loki was sitting on an armchair looking like someone forced him to do this. “So, what movie are we going to watch?” Tony asked from others.

“A calmer one this time”, Loki said. “And more importantly shorter”, he added.

Tony got up and moved little closer to Bruce. “So let’s start the marathon. So we are going to watch many movies. So a. some movie series like Harry Potter or b. everyone decides one movie. Which one?”

“Series”, Bruce answered quietly. Tony understood why. Bruce didn’t want to say any movie by himself so series would be easier for him.

Others felt more like everyone decides one movie, so they decided to do that.

First they watched a movie named Circle. Natasha had picked that one. Everyone thought that the movie sucked.

Bruce tried to think positively that Tony, Loki, Thor, Steve, Clint, Vision, Wanda, Bucky and Pietro still needed to pick a movie. The not so good thing about this was that usually movie marathons like this one were over 24 hours.

Then they watched all the three Godfathers. Bruce got little tired. They were Steve’s, Bucky’s and Pietro’s movies. 

Thor wanted to watch Forest Gump because he had read from internet that it was a really good movie. Nobody liked it  
.  
Tony had already decided what movie he wanted to watch, but he still didn’t want to do that for Bruce. He wanted to watch Pride and Prejudice. He looked at Bruce. The man looked so cute.

Loki said that they would watch Sherlock Holmes. He had read few Sherlock Holmes books. In this movie Bruce leaned on Tony because he was so tired.

Wanda ended up with the movie The Tourist. Vision was little jealous when Wanda called Johnny Depp a really good actor and that he was good-looking.

Vision searched the most famous movies from Internet at the same time and found a movie called Avatar. They watched that after the Tourist.

Then was Bruce’s turn to pick a movie because Tony said that he wanted to be the last one. “Well?” Clint asked from Bruce.

“I don’t know any good movie. I don’t watch movies”, Bruce said.

“Well. What about some movie you watched when you still watched movies”, Natasha asked.

“I have never liked movies but maybe we could watch some other Sherlock Holmes movie”, Bruce answered. He knew that people would ask him stupid questions if he didn’t pick a movie and Sherlock Holmes seemed quite nice actually. 

After Sherlock Holmes Tony still wasn’t sure if he should get up with Pride and Prejudice.

“So Tony, what are we going to watch this time? Last time we watched the Emoji –movie. And before that the biggest flop of all times literally”, Vision muttered.

“Hmm… I think I have never picked a love story, so now could be that time”, Tony said smiling. Bruce looked at Tony with very terrified face. How could he? But Tony didn’t notice that. Everyone else was just bored. They thought that Tony would pick a porn movie or something. Everyone thought it as embarrassment.

“Let’s watch Pride and prejudice”, Tony said to the tired gang. They started to watch the movie and Tony let his head be on Bruce’s lap.

Bruce glanced at Tony few times. At the end of the movie he had blushed because he knew Tony would think about why Bruce read books like that.  
“Why did we have to watch a movie like that?” Thor asked in wonder. “That was maybe the worst movie you have ever picked.”

Bruce looked at the ground and people started to get to their rooms to go sleep.

After a while Bruce and Tony were the only ones in the room left. “Bruce, do you mind that I picked that movie?” Toni asked quietly.

“N- No”, Bruce muttered. It did mind him little bit but it shouldn’t have, so he didn’t say anything. Tony could watch any movie he wanted. He didn’t say anything.

“Hell.” Tony hugged him. “I didn’t mean to embarrass or offense or anything”, Tony clearly noticed the lie.

Bruce didn’t say anything.

“I am sorry”, Tony really tried to apologize, but he wasn’t really good at it. Bruce looked really hurt.

“It’s okay”, Bruce said. The fact that they had watched the movie didn’t really hurt him but the fact that Tony couldn’t leave the subject of Bruce’s love life, but he didn’t really say anything about it.

Bruce didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He wanted to tell Tony, but he was way too scared to. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. “Bruce, please. Trust me. You can tell me anything. You don’t have hid anything from me. You can trust me”, Tony nodded. He guessed that Bruce hide something from him.

“I know but I just can’t”, Bruce tried to smile but failed miserably. He didn’t want to get kicked out of the tower. He liked his life’s situation and didn’t want it to end. 

“You know that you can tell me anything. I won’t tell it to anyone else or I won’t kick you out if you are afraid of that”, Tony told to Bruce. He really wanted to know. Bruce really tried. “And I promise I will never ask you anymore questions.”

Bruce didn’t want to be a coward, but he thought that he already was. “I… I think… I’m not…”, Bruce couldn’t continue. He really tried. He just was so afraid. How could he not be?  
“You are not what?” Tony asked. Tony thought about what could be the worst thing Bruce could say, but he didn’t get up with anything really bad.

“Straight”, Bruce revealed whispering really quietly. He wasn’t supposed to. He made a mistake. Now he would get kicked out or even something worse. How could he make that big mistake?

Now Tony would hate him. Bruce tried not to cry but he couldn’t. Tears showed up on his eyes. Bruce saw Tony’s terrified look. He had guessed right. He shouldn’t have told him. Why had he been so stupid? “I’ll go pack my stuffs”, Bruce said. It hurt him, to say it.

“I’m so sorry”, Tony answered him and Bruce was leaving already. “No don’t go”, Tony said and Bruce stopped.

Bruce started to be little bit scared. Would Tony want to hurt him? Is that why he wanted him to stop? He looked at Tony with scare in his eyes.

“I am so damn sorry I made you thought that I wouldn’t be okay with it or something. Sorry”, Tony said sadly. He had been so stupid. He hugged Bruce.

Bruce thought it was a bit relaxing. Tony could still hug him. “You really don’t have to go and I don’t want you to go. Bruce was so glad that Tony didn’t think it was horrible that Bruce wasn’t straight.

“Thank you”, Bruce said quietly. It was so much more relaxing that he didn’t have to keep information as big as that inside him. 

“No problem.” Tony yawned.

“Go to sleep”, Bruce urged Tony and Tony left. Bruce thought how much he still had to tell to Tony at some point. 

###

The next day in the laboratory Tony couldn’t concentrate. He knew Bruce was in love with other man, but he knew nothing more. His love for Bruce was really strong, and he really needed to know.

“Who is he?” Tony couldn’t stop himself from asking the question. “Your crush?” He knew he shouldn’t have said anything but somehow he felt like he had to. He didn’t know why.  
“No”, Bruce said. He didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Please. Pretty please. Tell me”, Tony begged. 

“Tony, don’t”, Bruce warned him but Tony didn’t care about it.

Bruce wasn’t telling him. It was useless. “Okay then. I’m sorry if you don’t like about this”, Tony said at first, and then he kissed Bruce.

Tony really kissed Bruce for the first time and from his whole heart. Bruce kissed him back after the first shock.

“Guys we have an i-“, Natasha, Clint and Thor stepped in and saw them kissing. “Okay we are going to leave you two alone”, She said, and they left the room.

In a few days the whole tower knew but, Tony or Bruce didn’t care. They were in love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love it if you would left a comment. I'm pretty unsecure about my writing skills when I write in english.


End file.
